How to be alive
by Delorita
Summary: I think, the title says it all. Be aware: Preston/Partridge/Mary! So if that squicks you, don't read it ;


A/N: I couldn't decide if Preston likes Mary better or Partridge. So I just made them a threesome. It all happens shortly after the movie has ended. It probably is way too sappy and romantic. But that's how my muse wants it. Happily ever after…

A biggggg thank you to my dear and very helpful beta brushed_velvet.

****************

"The infection has taken over his whole body. He's running a very high fever."

The words were only a murmur, but Preston understood them anyway. He tried to open his eyes but a murderous headache kept him from doing just that. The side of his neck, where the little cut from his recent sword fight with father's guards was, hurt terribly.

What the hell had happened?

After he'd taken Dupont/father down, he hadn't felt any pain.

Must have been the rush to see all the free people running around and taking over the whole city. Maybe he was still running high on adrenaline after he **had** got rid of so many single minded killers.

He smiled inwardly at that, after all, he was a killer himself.

Not anymore.

But he had never been in so much pain before as he was now. He desperately wanted to move but couldn't.

"How long has he been off the Prozium?"

"I don't know."

A wet cloth was put carefully on his forehead and finally a groan escaped him.

"He's with us again!"

"Is he? Preston?"

He made out a male and a female voice, both vaguely familiar.

Then he heard a door opening and closing and a third, even more familiar voice whispered, "They are on their way."

"Good." The wet cloth was taken away and a new, colder one, replaced it.

"Preston?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and moaned again, without wanting to.

"John?"

Who used his first name?

It sounded so odd, he just _had_ to open his eyes. It took all his willpower to get through the extreme dizziness in his head, forcing his eyes open at least to slits, just to close them instantly again.

There was Errol Partridge standing beside his bed.

No, no that couldn't be**!**

He must be hallucinating.

He drifted off into darkness again.

"Do you know how long he skipped the Prozium, Robbie?" Jürgen asked Preston's son, who had just been brought into their hide out by a very good friend, with his little sister and their new dog.

"I…I think almost ten days." Robbie looked at his father, lying motionless on the strange bed, no emotion showing on the boy's face. He was trained very well indeed.

Jürgen sighed.

Preston was having to go through withdrawal along with his life threatening wound.

They needed something against the fever and the pain. Their secret stash of medicine had run out, **what** with all the wounded from the shootings with the sweeper teams lately.

Preston had the oddest sensation since he **had** started to feel. Was it still in his dream or was it real?

He felt very soft lips on his mouth, lingering for a few seconds, then they were gone. After a moment, in which he still couldn't open his eyes, he was being kissed again, with more pressure this time and not as soft.

His mind started to race and he didn't want to be that helpless anymore.

A cleric first class, being kissed without doing something against it was completely against his nature and finally, after an eternity, he forced his eyes open.

His mind was crisply clear now, headache gone, but body still numb and aching everywhere.

And there they stood.

Together, side by side.

A woman and a man.

Both familiar. But both supposed to be dead.

One shot by himself, one burned, which he **had** witnessed with his own eyes.

"No." A small whisper escaped his mouth and he closed his eyes again.

He'd never felt so weak and puzzled and the anger in his chest grew almost unbearable.

Damn feelings.

"Yes." It was Partridge who answered. "Open your eyes, Pr…John." Preston sensed that his former partner had come closer and sat down beside him. "We are alive."

And that was it.

Preston's martial art skills suddenly kicked in and he ignored the agony his muscles were in, jumped out of the bed, grabbed Partridge's lapels and pulled him up, his eyes cold and fierce with rage.

"Why…" He couldn't speak further because his legs gave way. Partridge caught him and laid him back onto the bed.

It seemed like Preston had passed out again.

"Oh damn, look," Mary was at their side with a new bandage, "he's bleeding again."

"If Jürgen doesn't come with that medicine soon we'll have to give him a dose **of** Prozium, he needs to be calm to get through this." Partridge's voice was grave. It didn't make sense at all but first they had to cure that injury.

"I wish he had done this slowly, not like a cold detox."

"I couldn't do it any other way." Preston's very weak voice gave the answer.

"Shh…don't speak now," Mary changed the bandage around his neck very gently, "you've lost a lot of blood."

"I'm so angry," the cleric breathed through gritted teeth, "at myself." He felt so very helpless without his usual strength.

"That will subside. You'll be all right." And very hesitantly she stroked a few loose strands of hair away from his forehead, which made him close his eyes, frowning deeply.

All the while Partridge was watching them from a little distance. He didn't know how he felt himself. He was relieved, of course, that Preston had survived his mission, but all there was left at the moment seemed to be a very powerful rage in the man, and that clearly wasn't a good sign.

Partridge took his favourite book and sat down silently on the very comfortable couch at the far corner of the big room.

After a while Mary came over and sat beside him, very thoughtful.

"Look at him, Errol." She sighed and spoke very low, "He's asleep now. The antibiotics seem to be working. But he still looks so troubled." Mary couldn't take her eyes away from Preston.

"All he knows is rage and sorrow… and anger so far."

"He's been through so much for us," Partridge put his book down, "we need to show him what the really good feelings are."

"We? What feelings exactly do you mean?" Mary turned and looked puzzled at her friend. "I was thinking of joy and peacefulness and a walk in the sunlight and…"

"Making love." Errol didn't look at her but he just had to tell her what he** had** had in mind for years with his ex partner.

But she misunderstood him completely and answered, "Well, I'm not sure if he really wants that from me, he thinks you and I are lovers, remember?"

"No, I was thinking…" Partridge felt very stupid all of a sudden, of course this would make things even more complicated.

"You were thinking…" Mary was smart and she had known Errol a very long time. They shared very intimate memories, being sense offenders for years. But they were foremost friends. "Oh my, _you_ want to make love to him?"

Partridge didn't answer. He knew she was very open minded.

"Mary, I know you like him too…" He put his index finger beneath her chin and made her look at him.

"Well, he completely surprised me, saved me, then tried to save me a second time." Then she added mischievously, "And he looks awesome, don't you think?"

Partridge started to grin, "I have a plan. He needs to get to know all the wonderful feelings he can experience, right?"

Mary nodded her head slowly, "Are you suggesting what I think you are?" She started to stroke his bare arm.

"Would that be okay with you?"

She suddenly giggled, "Only if its okay with him."

"Yes, of course." Partridge swallowed and _hoped _it was okay with John. If he just wont be so weak anymore. The former cleric kissed Mary lightly and put his arm around her shoulder.

He took his book again, tried for patience, and not to worry too much.

Preston was the strongest person he'd ever known.

Mary leaned against her friend, watching her patient and started daydreaming.

When Preston woke the next time, he felt a little bit more like himself. The powerful emotions didn't surge through his body and mind like waves anymore.

He was alone. He could sense that. Slowly he opened his eyes. Even though the wound in his neck was throbbing like hell (must be a deeper cut then he had admitted to himself), he had a glance around the room.

He lay in a old fashioned bed and was covered with a light, very colourful sheet. His head rested on a soft pillow. He really liked the luxury of that and took some very deep breaths.

Somehow, his dark mood was lifting when he noticed the many pictures on the walls and the tapestry full of flowers. A sunbeam gleaming in a pretty well framed mirror. It looked just like the one that he let be destroyed in Mary's apartment.

Look at you.

Sense offender.

The words struck him with such force, that he gripped his heart for a moment.

But a sudden noise got his attention. A dog was barking outside and then he heard footsteps. Someone was running up stairs and then the door flew open.

"Daddy, you are awake!" And with that Lisa ran towards him, a girl in all pink, threw her arms around his chest and lay her head on it.

Preston was so shocked by her looks and her action, since it **had** never happened before, that unexpected tears welled in his eyes.

Damn, if feeling meant crying all the time, he'd have to get a pretty good grip on it or he'd hate himself even more. For now he was glad his little girl had found him.

Hesitantly at first he lifted a hand, and laid it on her blonde locks. His daughter's hair was so soft beneath his fingertips, almost like her mother's. He started to stroke it very carefully. He'd never done it before and again he got the overwhelming urge to apologize and he felt totally stupid at the same time. After all, she had ceased her interval too over four years **ago** and he had never noticed it…or maybe **he** didn't want to notice?

"I'm so sorry Lisa." He swallowed.

She turned her head and looked at him with her big eyes, and like a grown up she answered, "It's okay, Dad, it wasn't your fault."

Dad.

His stomach reacted oddly to that unfamiliar word. In a good way.

When Robbie had used it for the first time several weeks ago, he should have been aware that something wasn't right…

His line of thought was interrupted when the dog jumped into the room, followed by his son.

He also looked unfamiliar. He was dressed in a very light outfit, his hair untidy and he was totally out of breath.

It made Preston smile.

"Hey big boy." He said with a odd rasp in his voice.

"Dad! You are awake!" There was a really bright smile on the boy's face.

Very unlike the boy as well. He didn't move, though.

"Come here." Preston waved him over, his free arm spread invitingly.

Robbie stepped beside the bed very slowly, but then let himself be hugged by his father and his sister.

A very comfortable warmth started to surround them and they stayed like that for several moments.

Preston was so weak, he fell asleep with his kids in his arms.

"Look at that." Mary whispered when she entered the room together with Partridge again.

Robbie sat on the floor, cradling the dog, but his dad's hand was on his head. Lisa had fallen asleep too, on her father's chest, legs still on the floor.

"It has been hard on them." Partridge whispered back.

"What are we gonna do? We need him soon to work with us." He swallowed when he said it. He desperately wanted to talk to his former partner alone and without any temper tantrum… or maybe with one, that would clear the air between them.

"He needs his sleep, Errol. He'll be better in a few days."

A few days.

Partridge felt like he was going to explode. He had waited so long. Hidden his emotions for an eternity. Had tricked his partner into believing he **had** really shot him.

Everything was a mess.

He was glad he himself was off the Prozium for almost three years now. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to deal with this storm inside of him.

"How can you be alive?"

Preston startled them both with his harsh whisper, "I saw you in the morgue, Partridge. I certainly didn't dream that."

"I know, I'm sorry, John."

"You all tricked me." Preston felt betrayed, even though HE had shot his partner. He really didn't know how to think clearly at the moment.

"I didn't." Mary thought with agonizing horror about the seconds she thought would be her last in the burning cell. "Jürgen's people saved me. Don't ask me how, I had passed out." She almost couldn't say the words.

Lisa woke in just about that moment, looking very embarrassed.

Robbie took her hand and said, "We'll get something to eat. See you all later." And he pulled her with him out of the room, the dog following them happily.

And then there was silence.

None of the adults knew what to say. The air felt heavy with emotion.

"What a mess." Preston suddenly stated, trying to sit **up** in his bed, unconsciously catching the sunbeam that came through the open window.

"I wore a bullet proof vest and collar." Partridge took a chair and put it beside Preston's bed, while Mary just sat on the edge of the bed. "I knew where you'd aim." Partridge stared at the floor when he spoke.

"I'm really sorry anyway." Preston said out of the blue, "And I absolutely don't know what to make of this."

"We needed to get you going…thinking…John." Partridge looked fully at his former partner.

"What made you think …" Preston stopped mid sentence, turned and locked gazes with Partridge, swallowed, and after what seemed like an eternity, he said, "Yes, I knew it all along."

He looked away, feeling too ashamed, "But I didn't know how to react otherwise. I've been so stupid. Even my own kids were smarter than me. Can you leave me alone?"

"John, listen, we wont leave you alone. You have been alone for way too long. None of it was your fault. And you did the right things after all. You are our hero. You brought freedom to Libria!" Partridge was tempted to do the same as he did with Mary before, put his index finger beneath Preston's chin and make him look into his eyes again.

While he spoke, Mary simply took Preston's hand in both of hers, earning a very surprised look from the injured man, but he didn't pull his fingers away.

"You've known only a few good feelings so far, John." She smiled warmly and raised his fingertips to her mouth to kiss them lightly, "we'll show you some more."

He glanced at her, her unusual touch to his oversensitive exposed skin, without the gloves, made him heat up from the inside. Indeed a more pleasurable feeling than the anger he had felt all the time so far. He was tempted to stroke one of her long strands of hair out of her face, but didn't do it.

Instead he looked back at Partridge, who sat motionless. "We?"

"I…" Errol cleared his throat nervously, suddenly not knowing what to say.

Preston finally did take one of Mary's strands in his fingers and twirled it absentmindedly, "You two confuse me even more. I thought you are lovers?"

"Because of that photo you found in my things?" Partridge's fingers twitched, he wanted to put his hands into Preston's hair as well, but still couldn't bring himself to make a move.

"Yes, of course." Preston lifted the lock and put it against his nose, inhaling and closing his eyes while doing so.

Mary sensed Partridge's tension and took his hand as well.

Just when she was about to say something, the kids came back and they were in a very cheerful mood.

Preston let go of Mary's hair and snatched his hand back from her grip.

"Daddy, we brought you something too." They held up a tray with food, which looked and smelled really good.

"Thank you." Preston was glad for the distraction. The odd behaviour of the two people he felt so close to unsettled him. And there was something else burning on his mind.

"What's going on outside?" He asked between careful bites, because swallowing still hurt. "Isn't there going to be major chaos?" Somehow he tried to meet Partridge's eyes, looking for some reassurance that there wouldn't be any chaos. This time Partridge met his gaze, smiling.

"Don't be afraid of that, Pr…John." He corrected himself. "Mary and I have worked together with the underground for so long, everybody was feeling and it still worked out very well. People are smart and will learn how to live with feelings. We did." He snatched a piece of bread from Preston's plate, and held it out to Mary, "and so will you. Even though you think it's totally confusing right now."

"Yes, Daddy. Look we don't have to act anymore or lie. We are sorry about that by the way." Robbie felt very sure of himself, munching his cake.

"And we love you, Daddy." Lisa added very low and shyly.

Preston couldn't say a word to that, fighting tears again. Mary took the tray away so he could gather his kids into his arms and hug them fiercely, "I… I love you too." He murmured after a long moment. The words just didn't want to come out so easily.

He held his children tightly, but looked at Partridge when he said it.

The other man just stared back. Grey eyes into brown ones. Holding the gaze, not wavering.

Mary just smiled knowingly, warming all up from the inside, forgetting the agony she had been through herself just a few days ago.

And she enjoyed and cherished the feeling of falling in love… with both of them.

A knock at the door startled them all out of the emotional moment.

Jürgen entered with a, "How is our patient doing?"

"Better." Preston answered in a very raspy voice.

"Good." Jürgen sat down in front of all of them on the floor. "Because I need the help of all of you."

And with that he started to explain the underground's plan how to help people get used to their feelings.

**author's notes:** the next part is written while listening to the soundtrack CD for "My immortal Beloved", the movie in which Gary Oldman plays Ludwig van Beethoven. It's a total homage to the deaf Beethoven, who composed his music when all he heard was only a strange noise in his head. I always thought his music was too dark until I saw this movie. But it isn't! I totally love it. Winner had such a great idea to choose his music of all composers to be in Equilibrium. And Preston's tears when he first listens to it, had me in tears as well. What a powerful scene.

Two weeks had passed, full with recovery and work, not much privacy.

Finally they had found some free time again in the evening.

Mary had prepared a very nice room full with candles.

She was a total bundle of nerves. Since Preston was almost back to his normal health, still a bit weak but dealing with the day to day feelings (like watching his children in school, playing with the dog) extraordinarily well, she wanted to make her move today, wanted to know if she'd be able to have both men in her life as lovers or just as friends.

She had kind of lured them into this particular room full of old treasures, with an invitation for a very special dinner. Cooking had become one of her specialities ever since she'd skipped her dose for the first time.

Preston was the first to enter the room and a low "Oh" escaped him. He smiled his tiny smile and took off his gloves. He still had the habit of wearing them sometimes. It showed her how insecure he often was.

Partridge came in right after him and closed the door, looked at Mary for a brief moment and she winked at him. So he locked it as well and winked back. His hand was shaking as he turned the key. Hopefully this would be an unforgettable evening.

"Beautiful." Preston just stated, looking around slowly. "I'm glad you could save all that from," he swallowed, "us."

Mary didn't want him to get into a dark mood again and, unceremoniously, took his hand and began to guide him around the room, explaining what all the treasures were. Certain pieces seemed to impress him more than others, because sometimes he just held her hand just that tiny bit tighter. His free one explored the foreign things by touch.

In the meanwhile Partridge had lit some more candles on the table, which was set for three people. The plates on there were covered but it smelled already heavenly.

He watched the two of them walking around the room, holding hands. He felt no jealousy, though. After all, he had been the one who suggested this threesome to Mary in the first place. He knew it wasn't usual. People in the past used to have one lover, husband or wife only, even before Prozium was invented.

But, he thought to himself, they all had been through so much, had wasted half of their lives with not feeling at all, that he didn't want to waste this opportunity. He liked Mary _a lot_ and he could see that Preston did too.

Partridge also knew that Preston felt something for him. He just wasn't sure how far those feelings would go and if having a three people relationship (two of them _male_ at that) would be something the best First Class former cleric would be able to accept.

Preston and Mary finally sat down at the table and lifted the lids on their plates.

"Hmmm." Both men sighed simultaneously and Mary smiled warmly.

"Looks like you both may like that?"

"It's my favourite meal." Partridge just started to eat.

"I know." Mary actually just wanted to skip the meal and see how their plan would work out.

Preston tasted everything carefully first, and watching him doing that, made her even more nervous.

After emptying their plates, Preston suddenly surprised them with asking roughly, "Can we just skip dessert and do what you both set me up to do here and now?" He took one hand from each of them and just pressed his mouth first on Mary's and then, after hesitating a second, on Partridge's as well.

They looked so baffled, that a wide, wicked grin **spread** on his face, for the very first time ever in his life.

"I'm still good at finding out what people feel, you know." And he felt his heart warm, realizing that he was able to use his skills finally for a _good_ purpose.

"I've done a lot of studying** of** the two of you in the past days and listened to things you thought I wouldn't hear." His voice was shaking, but he didn't care, **he** just wanted to finish his very emotional statement.

"Yes, I find the plan you have a bit…lets say…unique. But, actually, I feel very honoured to be the main focus of it." He took a deep breath and just pressed Partridge's hand when he was going to interrupt him. He looked down when he continued lowly, being very embarrassed, "I am prepared to explore all the good feelings you both want to teach me. Because I am intrigued by the both of you. I don't know whom I like more and…" he cleared his throat, "I can't decide between the two of you." Preston ended abruptly, looking down onto his empty plate and then had to get up from the table.

That statement had gone way over the top, he suddenly thought.

Nervously he started to put his gloves back on. It really was a tick. They wouldn't protect him from anything but he just didn't know what else to do. Surely he had gone too far.

"Leave them off." Partridge was behind him. His voice totally unrecognisable with emotion.

He started to massage Preston's shoulders and back just when music begun to play in the background. Mary had turned the gramophone on and sat back in her comfortable armchair. She had decided to watch those two first, since that would probably be the trickier part for the men.

"What do you want to do when you hear this?" Partridge breathed against Preston's neck.

Preston felt the powerful music of Beethoven slam into his gut just like the first time when he **had** listened to it.

He knew what he wanted to do very clearly all of a sudden. He turned, pulled Partridge closer by his shirt, staring into his grey eyes for several moments. The other man didn't flinch, just stared back, hard.

Mary's heartbeat increased steadily. She really didn't know what to expect but she was sure it would be extremely hot.

The music was too much for Preston, he just went by instinct, slammed his mouth onto the lips of the other man, claiming him. Partridge didn't hesitate and responded equally powerful, pressing his whole body against the onslaught, grabbing Preston's jacket. He even went a step further, opened his mouth slightly and let his tongue slide over Preston's lower lip. That made John groan unexpectedly, and when he tried to do the same, their tongues met and instantly they started an intense battle.

Gasping for breath, Preston murmured into the other man's mouth, "You know, when my dose got low, and we had a training session," he pressed their foreheads together, "I often had the urge to do this."

Partridge tried to nod, "Yeah, me too." And he kissed Preston again, very hard and forceful, moving his hands downwards Preston's back. "Damn, John, I want you."

John.

Preston bit down onto his partner's lips. His first name was like an energy source and he tripped them both over on purpose. Letting himself fall on the hard floor, pulling Partridge on top of him.

Beethoven's music in the background made his senses hum and so did the strong body that was covering him now.

He'd never in his wildest dreams thought that having an erection pressing back into your own, would be so pleasurable, delicious and powerful.

"You want me?" He gasped between harsh kisses.

"Yes, John." Partridge bent down, biting the healthy side of Preston's neck, rubbing himself against the man beneath him, "You don't know how much."

The music had changed to a very low and playful piece. Preston opened his eyes, watching Partridge kiss him with his eyes closed.

Feelings are so confusing.

Right now they all ended at the tip of his shaft, which rubbed painfully against his pants. He bucked against the body above him, rubbing in sync with the increasingly louder music.

"Pa…damn, Errol."

Partridge smiled and with a swift movement he had turned them, so that he was beneath his partner now.

"I'm sorry." John just had to repeat it, stopping the frantic movements.

"It's all right." Partridge liked the change in pacing. He wanted to enjoy every tiny moment of this, and having this powerful former cleric on top of him, his own hands on his ass, was one of the best feelings he'd had so far.

"I know you are now and I say it again, it wasn't your fault." Errol caressed a strand of hair away from John's eyes. He loved it when the dark locks weren't all slicked back that could make his partner look like a robot.

"The music… I can't believe they made us destroy such beauty." Despite his hard and aching cock, Preston stopped moving, lay his head onto Partridge's chest and just listened. He stroked his hands over the other man's arms absentmindedly. Errol held him pressed against himself, barely able to control his harsh breathing.

Preston mouthed to Mary after a while, "Come here."

Hesitantly she came over and knelt beside the men, not thinking, just concentrating on John's beautiful mouth.

He lifted his head and licked his lips, staring at her from lust hooded eyes. It was an invitation. She took his face in both her hands gently and gave him a very soft and chaste kiss. He smiled, knowing Partridge was watching them.

Mary whispered, "When I saw you not dosing, back in the cell, I already wanted to kiss you, John." Preston finally caressed her cheek with one hand, just the way he wanted to when he **had** had the short battle with her in that cell, smashing her on the table.

His other hand was on Partridge's hip now, slowly moving their lower bodies from side to side. _It felt like all the pressure he had felt for years was falling away from him._

"What instrument is that now?" He asked lowly when the melody of their background music changed again to a very calming, peaceful piece.

"A piano." Partridge looked up, moving his thumb over Preston's lips, and jaw line, then kissing Mary shortly but very intensely.

After a few moments he turned himself and Preston over again.

John didn't protest. He had his eyes closed, the slightly sad music getting to him. He pressed both hands onto Partridge's ass, as though to hold him in place. He felt his own erection pulsing, his balls tightening. But despite that, he lay completely still, not wanting this moment of pure pleasure to end.

Sex had never been **a **joy for him, just an act of necessity.

But this was completely different. He was surrounded by warmth, Mary's gentle hands caressing his cheek and combing through his hair. Errol pressing into him with his whole body weight, their dicks growing simultaneously. What a delicious and extraordinary feeling.

Errol looked at his male partner again and saw a tear escape from the corners of Preston's eyes.

He felt his heart hurt at the sight.

Preston had always been so focused and strong. It was amazing how the very old compositions of Beethoven affected him.

Errol slowly bent down and licked the tear away at one side, Mary took care of the other, almost crying herself.

John only made a tiny surprised noise then opened his eyes, staring right back into Partridge's grey ones, which were as full of tears as his own.

"What an odd sensation." Preston murmured under his breath, "I want to laugh and cry at the same time." He swallowed and reached up to trace a line over Errol's lips with his index finger, **then **did the same to Mary's soft mouth.

"I don't like to be that weak."

"You are not weak, John." Partridge kissed him, "You're just learning how to feel." He was pulled into an eager battle of tongues, John's hands everywhere on him, trying to get beneath his shirt.

The music was so low, the sound of their harsh breathing filled the room until it was rising along with the violins.

The increasing speed of the melody and the now almost unbearable lust, made John turn them around again.

_He started to move up and down against Partridge's hard body, rubbing, his body movements quickly turning frantic, unable to stop, _his motions undulating, faster and faster along with Beethoven's symphony, all the while kissing and biting Partridge beneath him. It was like his body had taken o**n** a life of its own. He started to murmur incoherent words and Errol just went with the flow, stopped thinking and enjoyed what he thought he'd never have.

John, completely out of control, on top of him.

"I love you." He just had to say it out loud, and it made him come together with the last notes of the powerful 9th symphony.

"Errol!" It was a sharp hiss and then John collapsed onto him, creamy, sticky wetness starting to spread between them.

After only a few seconds, Preston's body humming with the intense pleasure he had just experienced, he pulled Mary closer to them and started to kiss her thoroughly. He felt her hands in his hair, tugging and pressing him down at her at the same time.

John let Errol slide away from underneath him and he moved to her other side on the soft carpet. Together they spoiled her, with their hands and tongues until she couldn't take it any longer and climaxed, with both men's fingers inside of her. She'd never ever felt something like that, being dripping wet, the names of both of the men on her lips.

She kissed her lovers lazily**,** totally exhausted, "I love you guys."

The men kissed too, long, languid and very sloppy.

Preston just couldn't believe how indescribable _really_ good feelings were.

A small part of him was sad that he **had** never shared such pleasure with Viviana. But that was in the past. He'd never have to take Prozium again and would always be aware of what he felt, even though, of his own will, he was able to just _stop_ feeling.

But that surely wouldn't be when his two lovers were near and they had some privacy. He looked forward to their next encounter, knowing there would be so much more to explore. After all, even though they were soaked with come, they still had their clothes on.

Partridge…Errol must have read his thoughts, since he murmured, "Next time we do that naked and in a _big_ bed, don't you two think?"

FIN


End file.
